


Saturday Morning

by junior_writes



Series: Snowbaz <3 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Breakfast, Children, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, saturdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junior_writes/pseuds/junior_writes
Summary: A Saturday Morning with the Snow-Pitches
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Snowbaz <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> What's up homies sorry this story is really short and it took me so long to publish it I've been super swamped with school and I was kinda in a depressive slump I couldn't get out of, and a side effect was severe writer's block. Anyways, I'm back now! Hope y'all enjoy it!

I can never get enough of mornings like these. Fresh breeze blows through out light curtains, the morning sunlight illuminating the room. Simon, his head resting on my chest, bronze curls under my nose, filling them with the scent of cinnamon and smoke, the scent of  _ home.  _ The morning dew brings out every single freckle, mole, and beauty mark on his face, making me fall into a trance as I admire them. I place a light kiss on his forehead, and I feel him begin to stir, tightening his embrace around my torso and digging his head deeper into me.

“Simon, love,” I whisper, my hand lightly tracing up and down his spine, “We need to get up if we want to get a head start on breakfast.”

“Mmmm,” he let out a small groan, signaling that he’s awake. He looks up at me, eyes bluer than the sky piercing into my soul, and scrunches his face up groggily. “But I don’t wanna.” 

“Snow, it's a quarter after nine, they’ll be up soon.” And just like clockwork, our bedroom door bursts open, and soon enough Nat and Oliver are barreling towards us. 

“Daddy! Papa!” They scream in unison as they jump onto our bed, forcing Simon out of his slumber, Natasha crashing into my arms. Simon quickly sits up before Oliver’s head collides against his nose. Simon catches him and begins to cradle him like a baby, tickling his stomach, making him release the purest laugh on earth. A laugh a lot like Simon’s. 

“How’s my sweet princess doing this morning?” I ask her. She’s laughing, pushing her long, black hair away from her face. 

"Papa, Ollie and I want pancakes today. Can you and Daddy make us pancakes, please?” She pleads, kneeling on my lap, making a puppy dog face she knows I always succumb to. A puppy dog face that is inexplicably mimicking the one Simon uses against me.

Ollie is jumping out of Simon’s embrace, squealing, “Yes! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pwetty pwease!” He’s hopping on the mattress, presenting the infinite amount of energy a two year old possesses. His golden hair bounces up and down with each movement. 

Simon laughs as he wraps his arms around mine and rests his head on my shoulder, and mocking our kids he says, “Yes, Papa, please, make us some pancakes.” 

I finally let out my laugh, unable to contain the joy these three bring me. “Fine, fine, I’ll make us some pancakes.”

“Yay!!” Simon, Natasha, and Oliver all yell at the same time, the two little ones climbing off the bed and running towards the kitchen. Simon laughs, sitting up and getting out of bed.

“You know, we should really consider having them spend a weekend at Penny’s or at my parent’s house so you and I can sleep in past ten for once, don’t you think?” I ask as he meets me and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He smiles endearingly, scanning every bit of my face, running his soft hand through my hair. 

“If that’s what you’d like, darling, but for now we have to go feed the little rascals before they eat us.” Crowley, I wouldn’t trade mornings like this for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I really hope you liked this, I thought it was cute. It's currently 1:00 am and I have homework to do so please don't let my midnight endeavors go to waste lol. 
> 
> I take constructive criticism! Anything you have to say is always welcome.


End file.
